Often, when a car accident occurs, the drivers involved in the accident call the police to document the accident. Each driver will give his or her side of events, and will attempt to provide relevant details, such as the speed and direction that the cars were heading at the time of the accident, etc. Based on these details, the police ultimately determine who is at fault, and an insurance company will also make its own determination of fault based on the police report and driver statements. Frequently, a driver has little factual support, other than his or her statements, in attempting to prove details related to the accident.